Voltage regulators have been employed for providing stable supply voltages to a large variety of electronic products. FIG. 1 schematically shows a switching voltage regulator 100, which includes a high-side switch 102 and a low-side switch 104 connected between an input voltage Vin and ground GND to be alternatively switched by a controller 106, a current sense circuit 108 senses an output current Iout flowing through an inductor L to charge a capacitor C to produce an output voltage Vout. Current sense circuit 108 senses the output current Iout to provide a current Isense to controller 106, which then turns on and off high-side switch 102 and low-side switch 104 to maintain a desired voltage level of the output voltage Vout.
However, improper turn-on and/or turn-off times of high-side switch 102 and low-side switch 104 may cause a large shoot-current flowing through the switches when the turn-on time of both switches overlaps, or overshoot current/voltage and undershoot current/voltage when the ideal switching time of both switches is not well controlled.
Thus, there is a need for solutions to overcome the above-described drawbacks.